Reiji Sakamaki/Story
Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~ Prologue 'Dark' Prologue Much to Yui's surprise, Reiji tells Yui to get ready for school and adjust her time. Since she's living with vampires now, she'll be going to school at night. Later when Yui wants to try Reiji's tea, he mocks her. No.01 Reiji finally offers to make Yui tea, but it's not quite what she expected. No.02 Reiji shows Yui his tableware collection. No.03 Yui accepts Reiji's offer to teach her etiquette, not realizing the extent of his strictness. She also gets a reminder that he's a vampire. No.04 After Reiji offers to tutor her, Yui walks in on Reiji having some kind of bad dream in his room. No.05 Reiji walks in on Yui changing her clothes, then helps her fix it up. No.06 Reiji helps Yui do school work, Yui gets a papercut, and Reiji just happened to be hungry that day. No.07 Yui runs into Shu in the hallway, Reiji is not pleased when he learns about it. No.08 Reiji tells a nosy Yui about his and Shu's mother. No.09 Yui and Reiji play chess. No.10 Yui encounters Shu in the hallway again, but this time she remembers happened in Dark #7 and runs away. Epilogue Reiji tells Yui a story, revealing something about her father, as well as his connection to the Sakamaki family she didn't know before. 'Maniac ' Prologue '' Flashback to Reiji witnessing, his mother, Beatrix's final moments. Reiji tells Yui his future plans for his mother. ''No.01 Reiji asks Yui to assist him in making a poison, which he then has her drink. No.02 Yui finds Reiji in the forest surrounded by various animals. No.03 Reiji orders Yui to help clean the devices in the torture room. No.04 Yui prepares to take a bath when Reiji barges in. He takes issue with her inability to clean herself thoroughly and decides to take over. No.05 Ayato shows Yui a different side to Reiji, who is cooking pasta seriously in the kitchen. No.06 '' Reiji makes Yui dance with him at a vampire ball. She steps on his foot and he punishes her. ''No.07 Yui clean's Reiji's room at his behest. She ends up finding and reading his documents on a resurrection drug. Reiji cathes her and starts choking her, but she manages to push him off with an unknown power. No.08 Yui has been avoiding Reiji, which makes him believe she is sick therefore he prepares medicine for her. Yui hears a voice. No.09 Yui gets nearly gets attacked on the way home from school, but she manages to getaway with only scratches on her hand. Reiji finds out as soon as she gets back and treats her injury. No.10 Reiji and Yui are at school when he uses the intercom to summon her to him in order to get blood from her for a new drug he's making. Epilogue Richter pays a visit when Cordelia takes over Yui's body. 'Ecstasy' Prologue Richter exsplains his reasons for implanting Cordelia's heart into Yui's body and it's revealed why Yui was selected to be the Sacrificial Bride. Cordelia then further uses Yui's body to degrade Reiji. No.01 Cordelia possessing Yui's body attends Reiji's school science lab and starts to make trouble for him. No.02 Cordelia summons Reiji to further degrade him within the dungeons, whipping him repeatedly. No.03 Reiji is preparing food within the kitchen for the routinely family gathering when Cordelia attempts to make further mockery of him by throwing away his food. No.04 Cordelia tries to make moves on Reiji before being interrupted by Shu, seeing an opportunity to antagonise Reiji further she runs after him and attempts to flirt with Shu infront of Reiji. No.05 Cordelia continues making the moves on Reiji in his bedroom resulting in Reiji realising how Cordelia came to manipulate his own mother; enraged he throws Cordelia out of his room. No.06 Cordelia summons Reiji to a church in which she demands he pray and afterwards splashes holy water onto him in an attempt to provoke him. It fails but as a reward Cordelia permits Reiji to suck Yui's body's blood. No.07 Reiji's patience finally runs out as Cordelia destroys his potions and experiments. Reiji threatens to kill her along with Yui, but Cordelia drinks a poision to try and kill herself instead. Reiji distressed at seeing an echo of the past saves Yui and Cordelia by sucking the poision out, only for Cordelia to continue to torment Reiji after. No.08 '' Forced into unwilling obedience Reiji complies to Cordelia's wishes as she fakes spilling tea on her arm to force him to lick it off her. ''No.09 Cordelia and Reiji go to the lake where she attempts to swim with Yui's body, only realising too late that Yui does not know how to swim. After being rescued by Reiji he finds Yui is back in control of her own body and they enjoy some quiet time together, Cordelia being knocked uncontious temporarily. No.10 Cordelia decides to visit Karlheinz's castle and gets Reiji to help dress her up for the occasion, demanding compliments along the way. Epilogue Reiji announces he has finished work on his drug to resserect his mother so he may properly kill her again. Reiji appearing in a good mood from the event asks for a kiss to deal the occasion. Cordelia agreeing realises she's been forced to drink the potion herself, which is actually a drug to destroy her and return Yui's control to her own body. 'Ending' '' No.01 - Vampire Ending'' The drug along with Reiji calling out to Yui successfully destroyed Cordelia, and Richter was killed by Reiji after Yui pretended to be Cordelia. Yui tends to Reiji, and is happy with the bite marks Reiji gives her, giving her life to Reiji she would be happy if he was the one to kill her, if that time ever came. No.02 - Manservant Ending Yui regained her body, but decides that Cordelia had the right idea in controlling Reiji who now serves her. Bound by love and her blood he is unable to escape his wish to please Yui, yet she has now fallen to demeaning him just as Cordelia once had, mocking and reveling in the power she now feels she possesses over vampires. No.03 - Brute Ending Richter claims to have killed Reiji, leaving Cordelia to completely take over Yui's body, claiming it as her own. Reiji is seen in a flashback cursing out them both, swearing to one day return to kill them. 'Heaven' Prologue Yui arrives promptly to Reiji's command and is praised by Reiji. Yui finds she's not as scared of Reiji any more, and though Reiji is glad for it, he can't help admitting he still delights in seeing her quivering before him. At Yui asking how she can please him further, he laughs and says she must figure it out herself. No.01 Yui attempts to make carborona for Reiji, though upon Reiji trying it he claims it's awful. He contemns her to strict training via his whip after as punishment, which Yui happily accepts. No.02 Under the moon Reiji and Yui embrace each other, Yui admitting to her desires of wanting Reiji to bite her. No.03 Yui bumps into Shu, Reiji witnessing this takes Yui and locks her in her room, stating she will not leave till he allows it. Epilogue Yui delivers tea to Reiji, which he finds to be far too hot. Yui worried she will never please Reiji claims she's worried of him leaving her because she loves him. Reiji finding the word to be appealing asks she say it more so, and elaborate on just how much. She confesses her emotions in full and Reiji shows her 'love' in return by biting her wrist. ''After Story Reiji and Yui are cooking in the kitchen, Reiji helping to instruct Yui how to do so properly. Later on at school Yui sees Reiji surrounded by other female classmates asking for his help with school work, though wishing to go home she asks Reiji if they can go. He oblijes and leaves the group. Later back at the mansion he thanks Yui for helping him out of the social obligation to help others due to the fact he has to keep up appearances for the Sakamaki family. Reiji doesn't realise at the time Yui was more sad he was giving attention to other students instead of herself. Later on Yui still feels bad that Reiji gives such polite help to the others and asks him to help with her work. Confused, Reiji asks if she's at least tried to do it on her own first, she admits she hasn't.Tensions rise as Reiji doesn't understand Yui's desire to be with him, and Yui's unwillingness to be honest. Yui filled with jelousy asks Reiji to suck her blood, but upon doing so he finds the taste to be disagreeable, as if it's been effected by her jelousy. Yui falls sick with depression and she finally exclaims to Reiji that he wouldn't want her if her blood tastes bad. Reiji exsaperated tells Yui it does not matter what her blood tastes like he will always remain with her, afterwards he finds Yui's blood has returned to normal and Yui finally confesses her jelousy and asks for forgiveness. Reiji admits he'd known all along, and found it disagreeable she'd been testing his love in such a way. Later at school Yui finds Reiji turning down more girls who wish to spend time with him, they go home and Reiji requests Yui cook for him. Yui happily agrees. Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD 'Prologue' 'Dark' 'Prologue' 'No.01' 'No.02' 'No.03' 'No.04' 'No.05' 'No.06' 'No.07' 'No.08' 'No.09' 'No.10' 'Epilogue' 'Maniac' 'Prologue' 'No.01' 'No.02' 'No.03' 'No.04' 'No.05' 'No.06' 'No.07' 'No.08' 'No.09' 'No.10' 'Epilogue' 'Ecstasy' 'Prologue' 'No.01' 'No.02' 'No.03' 'No.04' 'No.05' 'No.06' 'No.07' 'No.08' 'No.09' 'No.10' 'Epilogue' 'Ending' 'No.01 - Vampire Ending' 'No.02 - Manservant Ending' 'No.03 - Brute Ending' 'Heaven' 'No.01' 'No.02' 'No.03' Diabolik Lovers VANDEAD CARNIVAL 'Chapter 1' 'Chapter 2' 'Chapter 3' 'Chapter 4' 'Sleeping Vampire' Diabolik Lovers DARK FATE 'Dark' 'Prologue' 'No.01' 'No.02' 'No.03' 'No.04' 'No.05' 'No.06' 'No.07' 'No.08' 'No.09' 'No.10' 'Epilogue' 'Maniac' 'Prologue' 'No.01' 'No.02' 'No.03' 'No.04' 'No.05' 'No.06' 'No.07' 'No.08' 'No.09' 'No.10' 'Epilogue' 'Ecstasy' 'Prologue' 'No.01' 'No.02' 'No.03' 'No.04' 'No.05' 'No.06' 'No.07' 'No.08' 'No.09' 'No.10' 'Epilogue' 'Ending' 'No.01 - Vampire Ending' 'No.02 - Manservant Ending' 'No.03 - Brute Ending' 'Heaven' 'No.01' 'No.02' 'No.03''' Category:Story